Beneath the Sheets
by 9thForever
Summary: Listening to the incessant rambling of her roommate's friends was torture. Sleep just wasn't coming to her today, though, so she was stuck listening. From beneath the sheets and blankets they at least didn't know she was awake.


Every afternoon consisted of the same things. The hoard of her friends would flock into the room, making unearthly amounts of noise. Even the mountain of blankets couldn't block out the sounds they were making, at least they blocked out the light, making a nice and dark haven. Staying out late was always easy, but having to suffer through the day as a consequence never balanced out. Still, some habits didn't die easily. Or were wanted to be broken. Life was enjoyable-ish. At least, it could have been worse.

Listening to the incessant rambling of her roommate's friends was torture. Sleep just wasn't coming to her today, though, so she was stuck listening. From beneath the sheets and blankets they at least didn't know she was awake. And another benefit was that she didn't have to see the giant. Hearing her voice was irritating enough. Carmilla lay perfectly still, her legs sticking out from under the blankets, idly using her phone while casually eavesdropping. Nothing out of the ordinary was said, just another stupid plot to save the school campus.

It was very typical that Danny would make a suggestion as to Carmilla being the cause of everything. "Just get rid of the vampire with a stake." Even Laura held back a scoff. Her words kept flowing, however, becoming more malicious about the sleeping girl. After the entourage left, Carmilla was just about to climb out of bed and leave when she heard Laura.

"Hey.. Carm. I know you're probably sleeping, and that this won't matter to you, but.. Danny's wrong. I know you're some badass vampire, but you're no monster. Not to me. Sooo.. What I want to say is sorry. For her. She just doesn't know you like I do. I don't know you too well, but I trust you. Anyway.." Laura groaned as her phone started going off. A few minutes of various shuffling around the room and Laura had left. Probably class or something. Carmilla stretched out, peace at last. Maybe an hour like this wouldn't be too bad.

Long enough had passed, and when Carmilla eventually turned out of bed Laura was there, on her computer. Thrill. Secretly Carmilla enjoyed their encounters, but only when it was the two of them. She loathed when Danny was around, how she was always showered in adoration. The other two, tweedle dee and tweedle dum, could be tolerated. As she stood from her bed and walked to the fridge, her roommate turned around.

"Oh. Hey. I thought you'd left for the night."

"Not yet." A characteristic sneer pushed through her teeth, followed by a sigh.

Laura removed the headphones off her head, setting them on the desk before she turned around in her chair. Although she wasn't moving, her eyes followed her sulking roommate around like a puppy would. Eventually the stare felt like fire.

"What?"

"Nothing." Laura couldn't have sounded anymore innocent than she did. Blinking slowly, Carmilla's eyes narrowed, staring in return. If the young girl were to break under pressure, now would be the best time. Still, no reaction. The young girl continued to stare to no end, not even a hint of discomfort.

Interesting, Carmilla thought as she eyed her up and down. Whatever the girl was getting at had peeked her curiosity. Well, a tiny part of it. Closing the fridge, she grabbed her bag and walked out.

Groaning, the young girl faced her desk, tapping her forehead against the wooden surface. Why did she suddenly get a full case of nerves, unable to voice her mind? That was unlike Laura entirely! Usually you couldn't get her to keep her opinions to herself. But something about when the other woman had her attention made her mind blank. "Whhyyy." Regathering herself, Laura sat straight again and began working on her assignment. Time was flying past, without tearing her eyes away from the book she was reading from, Laura had managed to feed herself some remnants from the fridge. Not once did her eyes dry up, or fall tired. She stifled a yawn, once or twice. Before she knew it her dark room was slowly filling with light. Crap. Being so focused on her current paper, she had forgotten to sleep. In the midst of her panic, the door creaked open.

Carmilla had expected the young girl to be fast asleep as she usually was. Instead, the girl was still sitting at her desk. Unsure if she was asleep, Carmilla remained silent, waiting a moment. Seeing as the girl had been nice to her earlier, Carmilla thought she would return the favour. Chivalry would be the death of her. Internally chuckling at that thought, she crept into the room. Not two steps in and she stopped dead in her tracks. Laura was awake. The only way out of this situation without being a creep was to make a noise that wouldn't scare the crap out of her. Reaching back, she opened the door and closed it again, walking casually to her bed. Laura made some sort of a noise, waving over her shoulder without looking back. Carmilla made it to her bed before curiosity set it.

"Alright cupcake, why are you awake?"

"Is this when you usually get back?"

"Yes." Carmilla shifted her books to the edge of her bed, laying with her feet on the foot of the bed. Since her question hadn't been answered, she nudged the chair once, eliciting Laura to turn around.

"I got wrapped up in my studies, I suppose. I lost track of time."

"Get some rest. I overheard you talking to your harem about your test today."

"Crap. I don't think I'll wake up if I sleep now."

"Just sleep. The sooner the better."

"Since when do you care about my well-being, anyway?" Laura shut off the desk light, and shuffled to her bed, sinking into the depths of her mattress. After an all-nighter, it felt more comfortable than usual.

"I don't," Carmilla tried to play it off coolly, sounding uninterested, "you're keeping me awake." Laura rolled her eyes. If she weren't so tired she would've argued against that.

Even with shut eyes, rest wasn't coming upon her. For the most part it was silent in their room, except for the few noises made in Laura's sleep. Since her own sleep wasn't coming, her eyes cracked open, shifting to the girl that was face-planted into a pillow. In not too long she would be awake. This wasn't the first time that she'd watched the girl sleep. It only happened a few times.. Such as every other night. Lately it seemed to be the moment of the day she lived for. To watch the girl lie peacefully in bed, an innocence cloaking her. Beauty, if she had to use only one word to describe what she saw. Laura was always beautiful in her eyes. Although she was exhausted, Carmilla decided against trying to sleep, instead she would continue to watch the girl. Not like she could if she tried, once she started she didn't know how to stop. After a couple of hours noises began to fill the air. Not enough to wake Laura, but enough to annoy Carmilla. Hearing Laura's phone go off, Carmilla presumed her asleep position, and waited for the girl to rise. But she didn't. Laura slept through her alarm. Both of them. Concern raised, and although Carmilla wouldn't have admitted it, she cared about Laura. Since the test was important to Laura, Carmilla didn't want the girl to be disappointed that she missed her class. The dark haired girl rose from her bed as sat on the edge of the other one. Gently, she pushed the hair from Laura's face, her fingers ran through the soft locks. As she knelt in, her lips pressed to her forehead, her cheek long enough for the girl to begin stirring from her sleep before she disappeared into her own bed.

Laura sucked in a breath of air, eyes tightened before opening. Morning hadn't arrived yet, had it? Sleep had just gotten interesting because of her dream cycle. Her mind was still unaware of what was going on, instead focused on her dream. A stranger had been with her, whomever it was they were in love. Pure happiness was what they shared together. She was just in a kiss with the faceless (for some reason she couldn't see who it was) wonder when she woke. It felt all too real. Smiling to herself, she sat up in bed. Reaching for her phone she looked at the time and cursed under her breath. She was going to be late. Quickly she grabbed some clothing, changed, and hurried out the room, all without making too much noise.

Sometime during Carmilla's slumber, she had gotten out of bed and taken Laura's pillow. Without any memory of doing so, either. When the petite girl returned she groaned and snatched it back, not caring if the action had woken the girl that slept. It had, and now she was wide awake. Partially out of it, Carmilla noticed the girl was pissed? Probably over the test. Certainly she had woken her early enough to make it to her class.

"I thought we agreed you would stop stealing my things? You don't see me taking you stuff."

"I made no agreement." Carmilla spoke, heavy with sleep as she dragged her heels to the fridge for a drink.

"Well stop. The pillow is mine. I brought it from home."

"You shouldn't leave it vulnerable."

"But it's mine." Laura protested. "You can't expect me to carry it around with me everywhere."

"That would be a sight." Carmilla half smiled, propping herself on the desk.

This captured Laura's attention. As she took in the characteristics of Carmilla's face, she felt something inside stirring. Like a dam was building up, but in no way about to burst. As her eyes studied the face, Carmilla's lips turned to a smirk.

"Alright, Carm, what do you want?"

"Mm?"

"You never come this close to me. What do you want?"

"Well aren't you a regular Chloe Sullivan."

"Most people would've gone with Lois Lane. I didn't think you were into pop culture anyway.."

Carmilla shrugged."I'm not most people."

"True. What is it you want, Carm?"

"Three things." Laura raised a skeptical eyebrow, meriting Carmilla to raise three fingers.

"Oookay.. And they are?"

"The yellow pillow back." Carmilla couldn't have sounded any more serious. She held up one finger.

"Not happening." Laura shook her head, trying to withhold a grin.

"How did your test go?" She held up a second finger.

"You're actually concerned?" Laura nearly scoffed, blinking in disbelief.

"Don't get used to it, sweetie." If Laura hadn't known any better, she would've thought that Carmilla was serious, but since she'd gotten to know Carmilla over the past few weeks she knew the girl was joking. With a smile on her lips, Laura began describing her class. Carmilla loved whenever Laura spoke, the way the words fell from her lips, the articulation she used. When her story finished, Carmilla raised a third finger.

"And?"

"Yesterday: why were you staring at me?"

Laura's mouth opened to say something, but no sound came. She had paused, rethinking what she was about to say. Carmilla gave her a moment, but Laura still held the silence.

"You apologized to me, for the giant." Her hand lift, pushing back the bangs that decorated her cheek.

"That's.. Four."

"Your point?"

"Tell me if I've misinterpreted this.." The smaller girl took her hands from her lap, cupping Carmilla's cheeks in hand as she lift herself off the desk chair. As she was leaning in she thought this was it, no going back. For the past week the only thought, the only dream she had was this. Being able to kiss the only girl on her mind. Now she was getting the chance, and oh god did she not want to blow the opportunity. Laura kissed her. Pulling back slowly her eyes opened, she finally inhaled the breath which she didn't realize she needed. While in the process of licking her lips to say an apology, because Carmilla hadn't reacted, Laura backed down to the chair. Her cheeks burned. She was sure the room was hotter, that she had royally screwed up to no end. Was the room getting hotter? It had to be. That or Carmilla was a ball of fire, a comet, headed towards her. Before Laura could get a word out Carmilla jumped towards her, lips connecting. Her hands shot to her cheeks, her hair, the back of her neck; anywhere. She wanted to pull Laura in, and was doing a damn well job at it. Laura had reached out and held her hips, arms wrapping around her waist. They were lost in the moment, kissing each other. Laura was most definitely blushing, but because she was happy. Excited. Hell, she didn't even know how many emotions she was feel, just that she never wanted to stop feeling them. There was a scream from the hallway, and a loud thudding following it. Laura tried turning to see what it was, but Carmilla kept her in a deep, passionate kiss. Only when the door burst open did Carmilla shift back to sitting on the desk, leaving a flustered and confused Laura on her chair.

"Laura! Come quick!" As the girl turned around, she saw Danny kneeling down and checking under her bed for something.

"Wha-why? What are you doing?" She watched, almost in horror as Danny was riffling through a bag of self defense weapons from her dad.

"The alchemy club set out giant frogs, they're freaking everywhere! We need everyone's help, anything we can get. Quickly!" After pulling out a bat and a hockey stick, Danny stood by the door, waiting impatiently.

"Soo.. We're good?" Laura nervously asked, biting and sucking on her lower lip. She could still taste Carmilla, if Danny wasn't in the room she still would.

"Yeah. We're good cutie." Carmilla sighed, giving a cold glare to Danny before she threw herself onto her bed, clambering underneath the sheets.

"Goodnight, Carm." Laura smiled to her before running after Danny. Danny hadn't seen the smile, because she had already bolted through the door and down the hallway.


End file.
